


Unleash the Fucking Bats

by killjoysinner



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), My Chemical Romance, The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: Explicit Language, Fluff, M/M, Nonbinary Party Poison (Danger Days), Other, Platonic Relationships, Romantic Fluff, The Fabulous Killjoys (Danger Days) Are Not MCR, You're Welcome, but i said no not today, it was going to be angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:15:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27171611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killjoysinner/pseuds/killjoysinner
Summary: “Does it involve us potentially getting killed?”“...maybe.”“Does it involve me punching Chow Mein?”“Possibly?”“I’m in.”
Relationships: Agent Cherri Cola/Kobra Kid (Danger Days), Fun Ghoul & Jet Star & Kobra Kid & Party Poison (Danger Days), Fun Ghoul & Jet Star (Danger Days), Fun Ghoul & Kobra Kid (Danger Days), Fun Ghoul & Motorbaby | Grace (Danger Days), Fun Ghoul/Party Poison (Danger Days)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Unleash the Fucking Bats

“Ghoulie! Look up, dumbass!”

Fun Ghoul glanced up from his latest explosive device to wave hi to Party Poison, who had stopped a solid eight feet away.

“It’s gettin’ late, ya know?”

“Yeah, I’ll be there in a minute.”

“Did you even hear what I said?”

“Nope.” Ghoul replied.

“C’mon. You’ve been working on that thing for hours. I want cuddles.”

“I just have one more thing to fix up. Then I’ll come in, alright?”

“That thing’s not live, right?” they raised an eyebrow, “I’m not losing my lashes again because of you.”

“Oh come on, it was one time. And no. It’s not live. Yet.”

Poison probably should’ve been more concerned about the evil gleam in Ghoul’s eyes, but said nothing. Instead, they just moved closer and climbed on his back.

“Ya know, you don’t exactly make my job easy.”

“Oh, what’s the fun if it’s easy.” they teased.

“Just the joy of **not** being accidentally blown up.”

“Meh. You’ll live. You’re the most _deity indecisive_ person I know.”

“Not sure if that was a compliment or not.”

“It wasn’t.”

“Well then, fuck you.”

The two shared a laugh before Poison buried their head in Ghoul’s shoulder. It was a peaceful moment.

“You hear about Tommy’s latest stock?”

“No. What’s he got this time? New shipment of guns?”

“According to Show Pony, he got in a new stash of _Zoneweed_.” Poison raised an eyebrow, “We should grab some.”

“Yeah. But maybe let’s keep it as far away from Motorbaby as possible this time. We don’t need another day of Jet tying us to the booths. Fucker ate my poptarts in front of me last time.”

“Probably a good idea. Hey, there was somethin’ I wanted to ask you.”

Ghoul sparked two wires, “Fire away.”

“You wanna come to the Mad Gear concert with me? It’s supposed to be pretty _shiny_ ~”

“Pois, that concert sold out weeks ago, remember? You whined about it for three days?”

“I did not!”

“Did too.”

“Anyways-” Poison rolled their eyes, “-I managed to get us tickets to go tomorrow.”

They hopped off Ghoul’s back as the shorter Joy froze. In less than half a second, he’d tackled Poison to the ground, holding their face in his hands.

“By _Destroya_ , Party Poison, I swear, I will _ghost_ you myself if you’re messing with me.”

“Nope.” they grabbed the two pieces of paper out of their back pocket, “You can see for yourself.”

He snatched them away and almost instantly let out a shriek.

“By the Witch, Poison- why- how-”

“Magic.” they laughed, “Nah, I just bothered everyone at Tommy’s shop until I found someone who’d sell me them. But they weren’t cheap, so you better be fuckin’ happy.”

“Happy? I’m fucking beyond **happy**.” a large grin spread across Ghoul’s face, “Did I ever tell you that you’re the best?”

“No. Maybe you should.” Poison smirked.

Ghoul rolled his eyes but leaned down to kiss Poison. After pulling away, the two just laid beside each other in the sand. They stayed there for a while just watching the stars twinkle in the sky, until Poison realised that Ghoul had fallen asleep. Half-sighing and half-laughing, they picked him up and went inside. The redhead put their boyfriend down on one of the sleeping bags before lying down next to him.

“Mm… Love you Pois.”

“Love you too, Ghoulie.”

~~~~

The day after the concert, Poison was put in charge of distracting Jet while Ghoul snuck out to go buy the _Zoneweed_. But it would look suspicious if he went alone, so Poison had to ask Kobra to accompany him. Surprisingly, it didn’t take much convincing and the two were on their way soon enough.

“So… why’d you come?”

“Because Poison doesn’t trust ya not to get in trouble.”

“Hey! Well… That’s not what I meant!” Ghoul frowned, “You hate going out on runs. What’s different this time?”

“...the fact that you’re goin’ to buy **drugs** from Tommy **alone**?”

“Okay, yeah, fair enough.”

The two drove in silence for a while before finally arriving at Tommy’s place. Ghoul practically jumped out of the Trans Am and almost tripped trying to get inside as fast as he possibly could. Kobra just followed close behind, looking as badass as ever (even though everyone knew that he was a giant nerd and absolutely **whipped** for Cherri).

“Thought I told you I was closed today?” the salesman asked, leaning forwards.

“We all know that isn’t true and Show Pony would’ve told me you were open anyways.” Ghoul grinned, “Heard you got some fucking _royal_ weed in.”

“Yeah. I did. And I’m not selling you anything.”

“Aw, c’mon man. You won’t have Jet coming after you this time, top left!”

“Not a chance, _gearhead_.”

As Ghoul started pleading with Tommy, Kobra just raised an eyebrow. Him and Tommy had a rather intense stare off (not that Ghoul noticed) before the shop owner eventually backed down.

“Fine. But if I get an angry Jet Star coming for me, you’re banned. Both of you.”

“Roger that!”

“Ten grams.” Kobra narrowed his eyes.

“Not an ounce less.”

Tommy slid over the _Zoneweed_ and Kobra knew that Ghoul knew more about drugs than he did, so he let him sort out if they got the right amount. Besides, Poison would probably kill him if he even touched the stuff. They quickly grabbed it, paid and made their way out to the car.

“Dude, that was awesome.” Ghoul suddenly frowned before his mouth dropped open, “ **Motherfucker**.”

“What?”

“He put a rock inside it! This is only six! That bastard scammed me!”

Ghoul was ready to immediately go inside and throw hands with Tommy, but was stopped fairly quickly by Kobra.

“What the fuck dude?! Let me go!”

“And get yourself banned? Nu uh. Then Jet’ll have all of our heads.” the blond shook his head, “I have a plan.”

“Does it involve us potentially getting killed?”

“...maybe.”

“Does it involve me punching Chow Mein?”

“Possibly?”

“I’m in.”

Kobra gave Ghoul a quick rundown of the plan before it was set into action, which started with Ghoul re-entering the store.

“Get out.”

“But-”

“Nope.”

“Tommy, dude, some kids just took off with your Murder Mag stand.”

“Well why didn’t you start with that!”

“I tried!”

Chow Mein followed Ghoul out the store, allowing Kobra to sneak in through one of the windows without being seen. He crept over to the counter and kneeled next to the safe, taking out his Power Glove. Yes, he knew how to break into a safe, but this was faster. And more fun. And it would definitely piss Chow Mein off. Rushing to get the right electricity level, Kobra managed to nearly explode the safe door.

“The hell do you think you’re doin’?”

Kobra whirled around, coming face to face with a Killjoy he clearly hadn’t seen in the store. She was fairly short, with unusually pale skin and bright purple hair. Her eyes were hidden behind a purple and black mask.

“So it is the infamous Kobra Kid.” she raised an eyebrow, “Didn’t expect to see you breakin’ into Tommy’s safe.”

“Uh…”

“I’m Desolation King, Tommy’s newest _Runner_.” Desolation stuck out her hand, “Don’t worry, I won’t tell. I hate him as much as the next person.”

Kobra frowned slightly, “So, then why are you workin’ for him?”

“Carbons. Shelter. The ability to piss him off and not be fired.” she smirked.

“Fair enough.”

“Kobra! He caught on!” Ghoul shrieked, running back into the shop, “Who the hell are you?”

“Desolation King.”

“Cool. Kobes, grab the fuckin’ weed and let’s hit the redline.”

The two members of the Fabulous Four glanced out the window and saw Tommy storming towards the door. So they made the brave decision of jumping out the window and going that way once Chow Mein got inside.

“King, why the hell didn’t you stop him?! Go!”

“Ah. No. Stop. Don’t do that.” Desolation spoke, with the most monotone voice possible, “I tried. Sorry.”

“ _Destroya_ , you are the worst employee I’ve ever had!”

“Cool.”

“Agh!”

Having completely forgotten about Kobra and Ghoul, the two managed to make their escape. They were silent for not even a minute before immediately bursting out laughing.

“By the Witch, did you see his face?” Ghoul wheezed, covering his mouth with his hand, “I don’t think I’ve seen him so mad.”

“I don’t think I’ve seen him **move** that fast.”

The duo spent almost the entire car ride back to the diner in tears of laughter. Well, that was until they walked in the door to see Poison tied to one of the booths, rapidly waving at them.

“Oh thank the Witch, you’re back.” they spoke, eyes wide, “Untie me before he gets back.”

“The hell did you do?” Kobra frowned, reaching for the rope.

“I may… or may not… have accidentally let it slip that you went to buy drugs.” Poison mumbled.

“You absolute moron.” Ghoul shook his head, “Where is Jet, by the way?”

“Out in your shed. Looking for our old stash.”

“Shit so he probably saw the car.”

Kobra and Ghoul took one look at each other before immediately abandoning Poison in the diner. They sprinted outside, saw Jet standing near the car and bolted for Kobra’s bike.

“Oh no, you don’t-”

But in a surprisingly short amount of time, the duo had gotten on the bike and had taken off, leaving Poison to face Jet’s wrath once again.

“So…” Ghoul spoke once they were far enough away, “Cherri’s place?”

“Definitely Cherri’s place.”

~~~~

It took almost two whole days for Jet to find where they’d gone. Well, it was more that Cherri sold them out because he couldn’t stand lying to Jet. Kobra was a little mad at his boyfriend, but it faded quicker than ever when Cherri promised to get him a new brake cable.

So after being berated by Jet for almost an hour, the two were finally released from his fury. Well, not entirely for Ghoul. Poison and Kobra had been called to pick up some new records for Dr. D, so they took Motorbaby and left him alone with Jet. He probably deserved it though.

“So you lied to me, broke Tommy’s safe, managed to piss him off but not enough to ban you and then ran away for two days because you didn’t want to face the consequences?”

“Uh… Yeah, pretty much.” Ghoul nodded.

Jet sighed, “Sometimes I wonder how I don’t kill you three.”

“Because you’re the only one with functioning brain cells. And a conscience.”

“Honestly, that’s probably the only explanation I can think of.”

“Hey, I was joking!”

Jet laughed, which Ghoul thought was a good sign. At least he wasn’t as mad anymore.

“So how’d you manage to get Pois to crack? Not like they’re the best _Spearey_ out there.”

“Are you serious? When would Poison ever **willingly** hang out with someone other than **you**? It wasn’t that hard, Ghoul.”

“...Touche.” the dark haired Joy paused for a moment, “So… what now?”

“Whaddaya mean ‘what now’?”

“Well are you going to untie me or what?”

“Are you going to run again?”

“Nope. Top left.”

Jet raised an eyebrow, but eventually sighed and untied Ghoul from the table.

“You know, you’re awfully skilled at tying up-”

“Ghoul, I swear on the Witch, I’ll tie you up again.”

“Just observing.” Ghoul smirked, “Anyways, you wanna help me out with pranking Kobra?”

“Actually, I was thinking we’d take a drive to the old junkyard.”

“Really?”

Jet frowned, “Why do you sound so shocked?”

“No offense, Jet, but… you’re kind of a _China Doll_.”

“I’m sorry, who’s the one usually covered in someone else’s blood because they got shot?”

“Yeah, but it’s different with grease and dirt. You hate it.”

“I do not!”

“Yeah. Yeah, you do.”

“Do you want to go or not?”

“I didn’t say no, did I?”

Ghoul scrambled to his feet and bounced to his room to grab his helmet. Jet honestly didn’t want to go to the junkyard nor did he like even going near it, but… He knew it was the only way to get Ghoul to shut up for a few hours.

“Wow Jet. That dirt on the floor sure seems interesting.”

“Ghoul, I swear-”

“Well then hurry the fuck up! We don’t have all day!”

The older Joy sighed, but followed Ghoul out to the bikes. Hopping on and taking off, they started the hour-long journey to the junkyard. They got there and Ghoul started scavenging for any spare wires or other parts he could use for his bombs. But of course, as Poison mentioned before, Ghoul was most likely the most _deity indecisive_ person out in the desert. So of course something had to go wrong.

“Hey, Jet?”

“Yeah?”

“We both turned our bikes off, right?”

“Well I know I did.”

“Great, so uh… I think some _pigs_ are on their way over here.”

Jet’s head snapped towards where Ghoul was pointing. His eyes widened as he realised Ghoul was right.

“Shit.” he cursed, “Tell me you brought a gun.”

“Uh…”

“Fuck, Ghoul. I told you mine was almost dead last week!”

“Jet, I barely remember what happened this morning, let alone last week.” Ghoul glanced around, “Guess we’re doing this the old fashioned way.”

“What are you talking about?”

No less than three seconds after Jet had asked his question, Ghoul had tossed him a rather heavy piece of wood. Then he grabbed a metal pipe, swinging it around like a sword.

“You think I could make a lightsaber out of this?”

“A fucking **what** now?”

“Right, you haven’t seen Star Wars. Remind me to get Show Pony to get us a copy.”

“I don’t think that’s our main priority right now.”

“That’s why I told you to remind me.”

Before Jet could curse him out, Ghoul took off in a run towards the Dracs. Letting out a yell, he swung the pipe and took a Drac clean off their bike. It took Jet a moment to fully register what was happening before he too sprung into action. 

Everyone knew the Fabulous Four were probably the most reckless and dangerous Killjoys there were and most assumed that it was Poison and Kobra who were the brains of the operation. Honestly, they couldn’t be more wrong, considering the siblings shared half a brain cell. It was mainly because they did something reckless that the claps went on longer than necessary.

But with Jet’s way of knowing the body’s weak spots and Ghoul’s ability to make a weapon out of anything, they were definitely the smartest and most deadly. So obviously, this fight was very short, even without ray guns and pretty soon, all the Dracs were lying face down in the sand.

“ _Destroya_ , Ghoul. That was way too close for comfort.”

“You’re telling **me**?”

They were panting and were sweaty, but it wasn’t long before Ghoul started laughing. Again.

“You didn’t get shot, did you?” Jet asked, concerned, “You’re not going into shock, right?”

“Nah. Just… it’s weird how it was a two on seven fight and we won, right?”

A small smile flicked across Jet’s lips, “I suppose. C’mon. Let’s pack everything up. We can get back and we can work on whatever explosive you’ve got planned.”

Ghoul yawned, “Actually, I think I’m gonna turn in when we get back.”

“Really?” Jet asked in disbelief, “You?”

“Shuddup. I’ve had a long day.”

“Ghoul, we did the same thing.”

“Yeah, but I’m small. Less energy.”

“Or is it because you were up with Cherri and Kobra most of the night drinking?”

“...less energy?”

Jet sighed, but ruffled Ghoul’s hair playfully. The two packed up whatever knickknacks Ghoul had found and made their way back to the diner, where Poison, Kobra and Motorbaby were waiting.

“You look like **hell**.” Poison commented, raising an eyebrow, “Where’d you two go?”

Jet shrugged, “Junkyard. Had a run in with some Dracs.”

“So why are you so dirty?” Kobra crinkled his nose in disgust, “You smell worse than usual.”

“Gee thanks. We left our ray guns here, so we did it the old fashioned way.” Ghoul spoke dryly.

“You… You took down a _calvary_ … using your bare hands?”

“Yep.”

Kobra raised an eyebrow, “Seriously? Just tell us you went to Hyperthrust without us next time? It’ll save you the embarrassment of lying.”

Both Ghoul and Jet’s jaws dropped as the siblings went back to whatever they were doing with Motorbaby. They shared a look of disbelief before sighing. What was the point?

~~~~

“Ghoul! Ghoul, wake up! Wake up, wake up, wake up!”

The first thing Ghoul noticed was that his main source of heat (Poison) was gone. He then let out a low groan as Motorbaby repeatedly hit him with a pillow.

“What time is it?”

“I dunno.” she shrugged.

He glanced at his watch, “By the Witch, girlie, it’s not even six o’clock yet. Go bother Jet or somethin’.”

“No! Get up!”

“Alright, alright, fine. Would ya stop hitting me with that thing?”

He stretched and promptly fell out of bed in doing so. As Motorbaby giggled, Ghoul got up and narrowed his eyes.

“You saw nothing.”

“Yes I did!”

“Sh… No you didn’t. What’d ya need me for that was so important you couldn’t wait?”

“C’mon!”

She practically dragged the half-asleep Ghoul into the front of the diner. The older Joy was almost instantly awake when he saw orange and black banners and streamers hanging on the walls and ceiling. Poison was trying to balance on the top of a ladder while Jet rushed over to make sure they didn’t fall. Motorbaby sprinted over to Kobra, who picked her up in his arms, not breaking from giving orders to Show Pony and Cherri Cola.

“Nice to see you’re up and at it.” Dr. Death spoke, rolling in from the kitchen, “Whaddaya think?”

Ghoul was quiet for a moment, “What in the fuck is happening?”

“What’s got you all _chilly_? Cat got your tongue?”

“No seriously, what’s happening?” Ghoul rubbed his eyes, “I’m _beamless_ as all hell right now, D.”

“You’re serious?”

“As a heart attack.”

“Ghoul, it’s Halloween… it’s your birthday.”

Suddenly everything started clicking into place. Why Jet had come with him to the junkyard, despite hating that place. Why Kobra had actually agreed to Ghoul and Poison’s crazy plan. And why Poison had seemed so determined about getting the Mad Gear tickets.

“So Ghoulie? Whaddaya think?” Poison grinned, walking over to give Ghoul a kiss, “Live up to your expectations.”

Ghoul just blinked, “I’m not… I’m not dreaming right now? It’s actually October?”

“Well, closer to November actually, but…” Jet shrugged, “Yes, it’s your birthday. And Halloween. Did something not click when Motorbaby woke you up?”

Completely confused by what was happening, Ghoul turned towards Motorbaby and nearly melted at the sight. She had draped a white sheet over her head and someone (probably Jet) had cut out two holes so she could see.

“By the fucking Witch, that’s adorable.” he breathed, rubbing at his eyes, "Thank you. Everyone."

Poison just smiled as Ghoul leaned into their side, “Happy birthday, Ghoulie.”

**Author's Note:**

> honestly, i was waiting to publish this next week, but i couldn't wait lmao. and happy early birthday frank!!


End file.
